


分化之后的那些破烂事

by xiayuqiaochuang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuqiaochuang/pseuds/xiayuqiaochuang





	分化之后的那些破烂事

叶九歌像是个雕像一般在病床上呆座了三刻钟。  
没错，三刻钟。  
这对于平常好动的叶九歌来说，真是个某种意义上的飞跃。  
以致于吓到了白叔叔。  
白秋篱终于还是被吓到去找了医生。  
医生一脸奇怪的看了眼检查表道：“什么问题也没有啊？”  
不不不，这可不是身体的问题。  
听到这句话，叶九歌沉痛的想道。  
尽管他样样标准都高出正常α一大截，甚至有些指标都高得险些出格，直逼白晏殊的水准。  
明明他也应该分化成α的……  
可是命运就像是开了玩笑一般，让他分化成了Ω。  
果然分化前不该戏弄自家老哥这个α吗？  
报应来的真快呀……  
叶九歌从不相信所谓报应，此刻，却也相信了。  
人生还可以重来吗？  
他可不想当Ω被人操得死去活来啊啊啊啊啊！  
但无论如何，这就是现实，还是得接受的。  
尽管他很不想接受。  
好在，叶九歌很快调整了状态。  
为什么？  
因为他发现，他好像不受α信息素的影响。  
所以……  
尽管分化成了Ω，但α还是要玩一玩的。  
人生一大乐子都失去了，那活着还有什么意义？  
今朝有酒今朝醉！反正他才15岁！  
于是，白晏殊就懵了。  
被玩了几回之后，他终于爆发了。  
此刻病房里没有第三个人，于是白晏殊就毫无顾虑的与叶九歌打成一团。  
因为之前医生检查时不小心打翻了一杯水，所以地面上还留了一小滩水，若是不打起来根本不会摔倒。  
但架不住两人在打时并未注意到地上的水洼，双双踩了一脚。  
于是，二人由于惯性双双向前扑倒，白晏殊猝不及防，压到了叶九歌身上。  
虽然之前己经打了一针抑制剂，但叶九歌身上浓郁的信息素味道却并未散去，这对于α来说，自是十分刺激。  
白晏殊在心里了谴责自己一翻，将手撑在地上，准备从叶九歌身上爬起。  
他呼吸时带出的气流打在了叶九歌的后颈上，叶九歌浑身一僵，继而发现，自己居然软了。  
我廾！差点忘了，自己上不是个发情期的Ω！  
白晏殊此刻也不知受了什么刺激，迅速地从地上爬起，跑出了病房。  
只剩下叶九歌一个人在地上凌乱。  
……叶九歌一人在地上挣扎了许久，待到身上终于恢复了些许气力，这才从地上爬了起来，但身上实在是软得不行，只得躺在床上。  
这些对于好动的叶九歌来说，又怎能忍。  
于是，他打开了手机，进入了班级群，就发现刚刚写情书坑基友的人发了一连串的哭脸。  
叶九歌顿时来了兴致，他发了一条信息：“这位仁兄你怎么了？”  
对方发来个哭脸，道：“我回家时一边走一边笑，结果在自家门口分化成了Ω……我旁边的同学都吓蒙了。”  
叶九歌想了许久，才回道：“这是来报应了吗？”  
对方回复：“谁知道呢？”  
叶九歌正待回复，却见人又发来一条：“等等，你该不会也分化成了Ω吧？”  
叶九歌吓了一跳，随即心虚的回复：“怎么可能，我再差也是个α。”  
对方回复：“我看你就是分化成了Ω吧，尽管样样标准都高了普通α一大截，要不你咋这么心虚呢？”  
叶：“〔气炸〕胡扯！我哪心虚了！”  
对方：“［淡定］你就是心虚才这样，坦白从宽，不坦从严！”  
叶九歌盯了这ID好一会，最终决定下线不管。  
来日方长，不急不急。  
然而，他眼皮一跳，就发现下面一下多了数10条信息。  
01：学委你别抵赖了，我都在医院看到你了！  
02：你怎么看到的！求回复！  
03：这种事问学委就好了……虽然人家都吓得下线了，同求！  
04：同求！01快说！  
05：我是这天早晨分化的……刚醒了没多久。  
06：怎么没了！快说啊！求！  
07：我上厕所呢，等会再说。  
08：你是男的吗？分化成Ω了？  
09：额……是的。  
10：原来是你啊，我是凌香，今天也分化成Ω了，回头看到你了。  
11：别吵，我……  
12：在厕所里干什么呢，怕不是上厕所吧？  
13：你们思想怎么可以这么龌龊？我只是上厕所解决一下而已！别瞎说……我艹！啊！  
14：［该消息已删除］上厕所能干什么？无非大小便而已。  
15：别狡辨了，你这是在**吧〔自我和谐〕  
16：默默背了一下社会主义核心价值观……  
17：那什么社会文明和谐^V^？（应该可以**吧，毕竟是男生）  
18：怎么越扯越歪，群主呢，出来说话了！  
19：别急别急，我没纸了……等会。你滚！上面那个闭嘴！  
20：上面那位其实就是在zw吧，男Ω要是难n的话……  
21：你闭嘴，我没有，别瞎说！  
22：心虚，心虚！你看，否认三连都出来了。  
23：说正经的，学委怎么了，好像是……分化成Ω了！  
24：等21。  
25：我回来了！当时我刚醒，就听说又来了一个，就出去看热闹，然后一个十六岁的的帅气小哥哥便吸引了我的的目光。听说是那个分化成Ω的人的家属（不是亲兄弟，没有血缘关系的）  
26：说重点！然后呢？  
27：别急嘛，然后我就看到我们学委被抬走了。  
28：分化成Ω了？  
29：对丫！那个家属是谁来着？学委他哥？  
30：我站学委和他哥的cp！  
31：我廾，真的没血缘关系？  
32：是的，学委本来也长得不错啊，求小哥照片。  
33：〔图片〕  
34：啊啊啊，盛世美颜啊！学委好福气啊，酸了……  
35：学委出来回个话，总不能一直不说吧，坦白从宽，不坦从严！！！！！  
36：坦白从宽，不谈从严！！！  
37：从严！！！！！！  
38：同上……  
叶九歌已经不想说什么，但还是回了句话：  
39：求别问……  
40：不行！  
41：求你们别问了行吗！  
42：可以吖，小哥哥叫什么名字呀？  
43：你让我卖我哥，你确定我事后不会挨揍？  
44：反正选一个咯……坦白从宽，不谈从严！  
45：我要告老师，你们不学无术，天天想着早恋！  
46：学委又在装~~~~~~~~~~~呵。  
47：你滚。  
48：“叶九歌”已下线  
49：怎么走了，别走啊，求小哥哥性别。  
50：白晏殊，男，α。  
51：你怎么知道的？  
52：家属单子上有啊，我偷看的。  
53：这样的小哥哥好想追，学委命真好，学习又好，人又好看，还有个lg（划掉），哥哥，酸  
54：支持小哥哥和学委，这cp我磕了！  
55：我也磕了！  
56：滚滚滚！你们在干什么啊！小心我告老师！  
57：你们在干什么？我怎么进这个群的？  
58：你回来了啊，我还以为你在医院里面迷路了呢。  
59：我又不是路痴。  
60：上面这位是谁？  
61：那位帅气小哥啊啊啊！！！  
62：“白晏殊”已被群长“叶九歌”移出群聊  
63：啊啊啊啊啊！学委你干什么啊！你占有欲太强了啊！连让我们和你家那位说句话也不行！  
64：1.他不是我家那位。  
2.你们胡说八道。  
3.作业没写完就开始传谣，当心我告诉老师  
4.你们再胡说八道，当心我加老师进群。  
65：学委饶命！我们错了！  
66：你们根本毫无悔过之心。  
67：要那东西干什么。  
68：就你话多！  
69：“凌1”已被群主移出群聊  
70：学委害羞了~哦呵呵呵~  
71：“班主任李老师”已被移进群聊。  
72：李X，王X，还有……你们都给我把家长叫来。  
73：QAQ群主你怎么这么狠心啊！  
74：我要举报！学委他早恋！  
75：你滚啊！造谣还不够吗！  
76：老师你看，他心虚了！  
77：心虚个屁！  
78：早恋的人10个有9个都说自己没有早恋。  
79：同上。老师你看，他明明就早恋了。  
80：群体造谣你还没完了是吧？  
81：刚才造谣的人给我把家长叫来！  
82：老师你怎能如此偏心？学委他明明就是早恋了。  
83：我还不知道你们这帮小兔崽子在造谣？骗鬼呢。  
84：李老师英明。  
85：拍马屁，不要脸！


End file.
